Digital Escape
by Hoshikawa
Summary: Hoshikawa Takeshi atterri aux Etats-unis pour un simple voyage. Malheureusement, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu à l'arrivée. Par chance, un jeune homme du même âge que lui passe par là, et cette rencontre marque le début d'une grande aventure, sentimentale et périlleuse.


_**Digital Escape**_

_-Aéroport de Denver, Etats-unis- _

"Bon, si je suis le plan...

Je cherche mon chemin au milieu de cette foule anglophone, armé d'une grosse valise à roulette et d'un sac à dos. Je trouve sans mal la sortir de l'aéroport et, suivant la carte maladroitement dessinée par ma mère, je trouve l'hôtel dans lequel je dois me rendre. Une hôtesse vient alors m'accueillir.

-_Good afternoon, young boy. _(Bonjours, jeune homme.)

_-Ah... G...Good afternoon!_

_-What are you doing here all alone ? Are you waiting for someone ? Or maybe you've booked a room ? _(Que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Ou peut-être que tu as une réservé une chambre ?)

-_Yes, I did! _(Oui, j'ai réservé!)

_-All right then, do you want to go out to do some sight seeing first ? We can keep your stuff here and check your reservation later. _(Très bien, tu veux commencer par aller faire un peu de tourisme ? Nous pouvons garder tes affaires et vérifier ta réservation plus tard.)

_-Thanks, I'll do that. _(Merci, c'est ce que je vais faire.)

-_See you tonight then. _(A ce soir alors.)

Je laisse donc mes affaires à l'employée puis sors de l'hôtel, parcourant les rues de Denver avec un sourire que je n'arbore pas souvent. Le plaisir de découvrir quelque chose de différent, à l'autre bout de la planète, une telle idée ne peut que faire sourire. Je m'arrête devant un petit stand pour goûter un hot-dog local, avant de prendre mon déjeuner dans une pizzeria. Mes parents m'ayant accordé un budget assez conscéquent, je ne me retiens pas! Après le repas, je commence à visiter les lieux que j'avais au préalable recherché sur le net, prenant des photos à tous va en bon touriste devant les regards étonné des résidents qui doivent se demander ce qu'un garçon de mon âge fait à trainer tout seul dans la ville. 'Pas ma faute si papa et maman travaillent et que je dois partir en vacances tout seul. Le ciel abandonne sa couleur bleue pour se teinter d'orange. C'est le moment que je choisis pour retourner à l'hôtel. Je m'approche du comptoir.

-_Good evening, I left my luggages here this morning. (Bonsoir, j'ai laissé mes bagages ici ce matin.)_

_-Oh, it's you. Here are your luggages. (Ah, c'est toi, voici tes bagages.)_

_-Thanks. _

_-What about we check your room now ? What is your name ? _

_-Sure, my name is Hoshikawa Takeshi. _

_-Are you alone ? You look so young. _

_-I'm 14, my parents couldn't come with me, so I learned english and here I am. _

_-You're very good at it. Say, are you sure you didn't give me the wrong name ? _

_-Yes I'm sure, I still know who I am, why ? _

_-Well, I'm really sorry, but we don't have your name in the computer... And all our rooms are booked. _

_-Really ?! But... I don't understand... _

_-Do you have somewhere else to go ? _

_-Not really... I'm going to try to find another hostel, it's not that late yet. _

_-Fine, if you don't succeed, just come back here and use our phone. _

_-Okay, thank you very much. _

Je sors de l'hôtel, dépité. Pas de réservation ?! C'est quoi ça ? Papa et maman devaient avoir réservé la chambre depuis des mois ! Je vais essayer de les appeler.

Je me mets donc en quête d'un téléphone, et aperçois une cabine téléphonique. Je décroche le combiné... Attend, est-ce que je peux appeler à l'étranger ?! Je n'en sais rien... De toute façon je ne connais pas le numéro de la maison par coeur. Et si je vais chez la police, ils vont sûrement se contenter de me renvoyer à la maison et je ne pourrais pas profiter de mon séjour ici...

Je pousse un long soupir, et relève les yeux, faisant enfin attention à mon environnement. La nuit est déjà en train de tomber, une légère lueur argentée vient se refléter sur les fleurs qui ornent le parc devant lequel trône la cabine téléphonique. Les rues sont désertes, seuls les chats errants peuplent les bancs disposés sur la pelouse.

Je viens m'asseoir sur le plus proche, le moral au plus bas. La fatigue que j'ai accumulée dans les jambes remontent doucement le long de mon corps pour venir allourdir mes paupières. Non, je ne peux pas dormir ici... Je finis par poser ma valise sur le banc, et pose ma tête dessus en succombant au sommeil. Au moins, si on me vole ma valise je devrai le sentir... La fraîcheur du début de soirée vient m'envelopper alors que la fatigue m'emporte.

Hm... Quelle chaleur agréable... Quoi...? On me parle...?

-...ey...up... Hey ! Wake up !

-Huh, quoi ?!

-You shouldn't be sleeping here, it's dangerous !

-Encore... Dormir...

-Japanese ? Allez, réveille toi!

-Ah... Hein ?! Je suis où ?!

-Parc de Denver, district Ouest.

-Oh... Et... Tu es ?

-Je m'appelle Nathan, Nathan Applewhite. Je t'ai vu dormir ici et je me suis dis qu'il vallait mieux te réveiller.

-Merci... Moi c'est Hoshikawa Takeshi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dormir dans un parc ? T'as fugué ?

-Haha, ça fait loin pour fuguer... Je suis simplement en vacances tout seul, mais apparemment ma réservation n'avait pas été faite, je n'ai pas eu le courage de chercher un autre hôtel.

-Oh, mon pauvre... Et si tu venais chez moi ?

-Hein ? Vraiment, je peux ?

-Oui, mes parents ne sont pas là de la semaine, tu peux être tranquille. Et on a l'air d'avoir le même âge, devenons amis !

J'ouvre de grands yeux, sentant mes joues s'empourprer devant le charisme dégagé par Nathan. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé brillaient grâce aux rayons de la lune mélangés aux néons des panneaux publicitaires. Ses yeux bleus parraissaient clair comme de l'eau. J'affiche un grand sourire, soulagé.

-Oui ! Merci beaucoup, Nathan ! Et, je m'appelle Takeshi, ravi de te rencontrer !

-Takeshi, ravi moi aussi ! Allez, il faut prendre le bus pour aller chez moi.

-Je te suis.

Je me relève, aggripant ma valise, suivant Nathan qui s'arête devant un arrêt de bus non loin du parc. Il ne fut heureusement pas long à arriver. Nathan m'aide à poser ma valise dans les compartiments au dessus des sièges, nous nous assayons dans le fond. Je pose mon regard sur son visage avant de remarquer un détail.

-Mais... Tu parles japonais ?

-Oui, ma mère est japonaise, et mon père est américain. J'ai grandit en apprenant les deux langues.

-Ouah, c'est génial !

-Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire seul aux Etats-unis, toi ?

-Juste du tourisme, mes parents m'ont offert le voyage.

-T'en as de la chance.

-Tu trouves ?

-Haha, oui, une fois sur deux ?

-Et encore ! Hahaha

-Hahaha.

Il arrive à me décrocher un nouveau sourire, je me cale confortablement dans le siège, m'assoupissant le temps du trajet. Je me réveille quelques arrêts avant celui qu'avait indiqué Nathan, qui, lui aussi, avait fini par s'endormir. Je détaille un peu plus son visage. Des joues bouffies propre aux américains, constrastant avec ses yeux en amandes qu'il avait dût hériter de sa mère. Ces derniers mi-clos donnait à son visage une expression différente du Nathan enjoué qui m'avait recueilli sur le banc. Je ne peux pas retenir mes lèvres qui s'étendent sur mon visage, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, et sans pouvoir le contrôler. Mes mains se font moîtes, une légère source de stress vient envahir mon estomac. Attend, tous ces symptômes... C'est... Un coup de foudre ?! Je ne peux plus décrocher mon regard de son visage, un trou dans la chaussée provoque une secousse qui le réveille tout de suite, un peu surpris. Nos regards se croisent, je rougis de plus belle, puis le bus annonce enfin l'arrêt auquel nous devons descendre.

-Takeshi, c'est là qu'on descend.

-C'est quoi cet endroit ?! On est toujours aux Etats-unis ?

-Evidemment... Me dis pas que t'as jamais vu des champs de blé ?

-Bah... En habitant la ville, c'est dur d'en voir.

-Allez, profite du paysage le temps que l'on marche jusqu'à chez moi.

-Ca change des buildings en tout cas...

-Tu viens de Tokyo ?

-Oui, d'Odaiba.

-Odaiba... Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

-Tu connais ?

-Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler sur le net..

-Y'a internet dans ta cambrousse ?

-Eh! Cet endroit n'est pas aussi perdu qu'il en a l'air !

-Haha, je te taquine.

-Nous y sommes.

-Ouah! C'est super grand comme maison ! Entouré par le champ c'est encore plus beau !

-Merci, Takeshi. Viens, je suppose que tu as envie de prendre un bain.

-Avec plaisir !

Nathan se dirige vers la maison, le vent soufflant dans le champ fait plisser les épis de blé dont la couleur reflète les éclats de la lune, créant une atmosphère presque hors du temps, comme si cet endroit était protégé de tout et n'importe quoi. Il me guide jusqu'à sa chambre où je dépose ma valise et ma veste. Ma curiosité me pousse à balayer la pièce du regard. Elle n'est pas très grande, juste ce qu'il faut pour des garçons de notre âge, un lit adjacent à une bureau sur lequel trône un écran d'ordinateur qui me parait assez récent, derrière lequel une fenêtre donne sur l'arrière de la maison, qui se résume à un champ de blé à perte de vue et la lune en gros plan, entourée de milliers d'étoiles. On en voit rarement autant dans les rues d'Odaiba, c'est un sentiment très rafrichissant. L'impression d'un mouvement fait revenir mon regard sur le lit. Je remarque alors deux peluches terriblement mignonnes, ressemblant à deux lapins se tenant sur leurs pattes arrières. Leurs longues oreilles tombent sur le lit, l'un est d'un ton pâle, orné de marques vertes alors que l'autre est plus foncé, orné de motifs roses. Je ne résiste pas à leur charme et m'approche, tendant ma main pour les caresser.

-Elles sont trop choux ces peluches !

-Pas vrai ? Ce sont Terriermon et Lopmon.

-AH, tu m'as surpris. D'où est ce quelles viennent ?

-Euh... Ma mère les a ramenées... D'un voyage à l'étranger... ! Ton bain est prêt.

-Génial, merci Nathan !

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, je t'ai sorti une serviette propre.

-Merci infiniment! Je te promet de te remercier comme il se doit.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça pour le moment et va te détendre, tu as eu une dure journée.

-J'y cours!

Ouf, je l'ai stoppé dans son mouvement... Le voilà partit pour la salle de bain après avoir défait sa valise pour emporter des vêtements. Je m'assoit sur mon lit, faisant fasse à mes deux "peluches" quand l'une d'elle s'adresse à moi.

-Nathan, c'est qui lui ?!

-Ouais, c'est qui ?

-Eh, soyez discrets les gars... Je l'ai rencontré dans le parc, à Denver, il n'avait nul part où aller et était sur le point de dormir dehors.

-Quel belle âme.

-Te moque pas de moi, Terriermon.

-Bon garçon.

-Toi aussi Lopmon !

-Hahaha

-Bon, ça suffit. Il s'appelle Takeshi et vient du Japon, restez discret, par pitié... Je vais voir si tout se passe bien pour lui.

-Ok!

-Nous on va continuer de jouer les peluches alors.

Je me lève brusquemment, laissant mes deux partenaires se moquer de moi. Je frappe à la porte.

-Takeshi, tout se passe bien ?

-Oui ! Encore merci, ça fait un bien fou.

-C'est normal. Tu veux manger quelque chose après ton bain ?

-Avec plaisir ! Je meurs de faim!

-Très bien, je vais te faire ma spécialité alors, une omelette garnie, ça te va ?

-J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche !

Je repasse par la chambre, faisant signe à Lopmon et Terriermon de me suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Ils m'aident souvent à préparer le dîner quand je suis seul, et cette fois, je veux préparer quelque chose de délicieux pour que Takeshi s'en souvienne ! Je retrousse mes manches, et, aidé de mes deux accolytes, je commence la préparation de mon omelette. Rien de bien compliqué, couper des légumes en morceaux, comme... Des carottes, des pommes de terres, des oignons, puis préparer les oeufs, quelques morceaux de viandes que je fais d'abord cuire à la poêle, puis j'ajoute le tout dans l'omelette tant qu'elle cuit. Je garnis le tout avec du riz, et dessine un motif au ketchup sur les plats, je crois que c'est populaire de faire comme ça au Japon. Je dresse enfin la table, Terriermon faisant très attention aux détails, il dépose une paire de baguette à côté de l'assiette de Takeshi.

-Bonne idée Terriermon, c'est du bon boulot les gars.

-Ouais !

-Nathan ? Tu parles tout seul ?

-Ah, Takeshi ! Non, je parlais à mes peluches... Haha, bizarre, hein ?

-... Non, pas tant que ça. Ca sent drôlement bon !

-Ah, merci. Vient t'assoir.

Je m'asseois là où Nathan m'y invite, remarquant l'intention d'y avoir déposé des baguettes.

-Ca a l'air super bon... Hum, et ça l'est !

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ça. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces. En plus c'est la seule chose que je sais bien cuisiner.

-C'est déjà bien. Mais d'ailleurs, tu cuisines avec tes peluches ?

-Bah, elles me... Tiennent compagnie. Haha.

-Tu es souvent seul ici ?

-Oui, mes parents sont très pris par leurs travails, donc souvent absents. J'ai appris à me débrouiller tout seul.

-Mon pauvre... Moi aussi je vais te tenir compagnie !

-C'est gentil.

Le sourire s'affichant sur le visage de Nathan me fait chaud au coeur. Le pauvre, ça doit être dur d'être seul aussi souvent à son âge. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour lui remonter le moral tant que je serai là ! Après le repas, nous retournons dans sa chambre. Il me cède son lit et s'allonge sur un matelas qu'il avait déposé à côté. Nous discutons un peu, je ne sais plus jusquà quelle heure, m'étant endormi en un clin d'oeil, épuisé par cette journée riche en émotions.

Le lendemain matin, une odeur alléchante me réveille, je m'étire avec une joie non dissimulée, ayant passé une nuit parfaite. Le chant des grillons accompagne parfaitemnet l'ambiance qui règne dans la pièce, baignée dans les lumières du soleil se levant à l'horizon. Des éclats de voix attirent mon attention, elles proviennent d'en bas. Je remarque que Nathan n'est plus dans son lit, me doutant de ce qu'il est en train de faire, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je le vois en train de dresser la table déjà bien remplie, et constate qu'il a encore emmené ses peluches, trônant sur le canapé.

-Oh, un petit déjeuner à l'américaine !

-Eh oui, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut. Du bacon, des oeufs, du pain grillé...

-T'es un vrai cordon bleu en fait !

-Mais non, ce n'est que le minimum. Asseyons nous et mangeons.

-Ok!

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire aujourd'hui ? Après tout, tu es venu faire du tourisme.

-J'aimeria bien utiliser ton ordinateur, pour commencer, je voudrai essayer de contacter mes parents.

-Bien sûr, on fera ça après manger.

-Merci!

Nous passons à table, un léger silence commence à s'installer. Non pas que je ne voudrai pas discuter, mais je me triture la tête pour trouver un moyen correcte de le remercier... Ah!

-Dis moi

-Oui ?

-Je pourrai faire le dessert du repas ce midi, si tu veux ! Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait por moi jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes de bon ?

-Je sais faire un peu de toutes les spécialité japonaises, j'en fais souvent à la maison.

-Hum... Dans ce cas, j'adorerai goûter des mochi au thé vert ! C'est typiquement japonais, pas vrai ?

-Oui, en effet. Je sais les faire en plus, t'as de la chance. Par contre il faut des ingrédients...

-J'irai acheter ce qu'il faut, tant que tu me fais une liste je devrai me débrouiller.

-Parfait !

Nous terminons le repas en parlant des plats japonais et américains, comparant nos cultures avec joie. Ensuite, Nathan me montre comme promis comment me servir de son ordinateur, je lui fais la liste des ingrédients, et il repart se préparer dans le salon, tandis que je m'attèle à écrire le mail pour mes parents.

-Eh, Terriermon ?

-Chut, Nathan nous a dit d'être discret.

-Mais, j'en ai marre de jouer la peluches. l'un des deux est partit non ? J'ai entndu la porte. C'est peut-être Takeshi qui est rentré chez lui.

-J'en sais rien...

-Allons voir !

Lopmon, le petit lapin marron se lève en premier du canapé pour atterrir sur le sol, suivit par son ami semblant trembler de peur à l'idée d'être découvert. Il rassemble son courage et commence à suivre son partenaire qui grimpe les marches de l'escaliers une à une. arrivés en haut, ils entendent le bruit de l'ordinateur dans la chambre de Nathan. Les deux lapins se regardent et hochent la tête, ils poussent doucement la porte, et au moment où leurs regards se posent sur Takeshi, et qu'ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas lui qui est parti, la porte grince, faisant sursauter les deux peluches.

Je termine d'envoyer le mail à mes parents, expliquant en détail les évènements de la journée d'hier. Je pousse un léger soupir, quand le grincement de la porte me fait sursauter. J'entends ensuite un petit bruit sourd, comme une petite masse qui s'écroule sur le sol. Je me précipite vers le couloir pour voir d'où le bruit provient.

-Nathan, c'est toi ? Tiens... Terriermon, Lopmon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites allongées dans le couloir ? Il doit y avoir un chat dans cette maison. Je vais vous remettre sur le lit.

Je repose les peluches sur le lit, laissant la porte ouverte quand une petite sonnerie se fait entendre, pour me prévenir que je viens de recevoir un mail. Je retourne sur l'ordinateur, lisant leur réponse. Apparemment ils ont profité de mon absence pour laisser l'appartement à ma tante et eux, pour partir en voyage à l'étranger aussi... "C'est bien que tu te sois fait un ami, tu amélioreras ton anglais !" Haha, dommage, on parle japonais... Après quelques mails échangés nous décidons que je resterai chez Nathan tant que je ne le gène pas, et que s'il le faut ils m'enverraient de l'argent pour un hôtel en urgence. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis des bruits de pas montant tout de suite à l'étage.

-Déjà rentré ?

-En vélo ça va plus vite qu'en bus, pas besoin de passer par tous les arrêts, héhé !

-Tu as tout trouvé ?

-Oui, absolument tout ! Et toi, tu as pu contacter tes parents ?

-Oui, ils sont eux aussi en voyage, donc difficile de m'aider...

-Bah, t'en fais pas, tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en as envie ! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

-Merci beaucoup Nathan !

-Ah, mes digi... Mes peluches, je les avais pas laissées en bas ?

-Justement, je voulais te demander, tu as un chat ? Parce que je les ai retrouvées devant la porte ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu !

-Ah... Euh... Probablement le chat du voisin ! Comme les fenêtre sont rarement fermées en été, il en profite. Alors, on va cuisiner les mochi ?

-Oui !

Je me lève, suivant Nathan. Je me laisse aller devant la fenêtre du couloir donnant sur le champ de blé qui entourne la maison... Mais... De quel voisin est-ce qu'il parle ?

Je le rejoins dans la cuisine, nous sortons tous les ingrédients du sac et commençons à préparer les mochi.

-Hum ! Ils sont trop bon, Takeshi ! T'es super doué

-Eh, tu m'as aidé, je n'ai pas tout fait tout seul.

-En tout cas j'adore ça ! Dis moi que tuv eux devenir pâtissier, tu as assez de talent pour ça !

-Haha, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas encore pensé à tout ça.

-Eh bien penses-y. Et est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voudrais faire de la journée ?

-Hum... Il fait beau, et je préfère largement ce petit coin de campagne à la ville qui me rappelle trop la maison ! Et si on allait pique niquer ?

-Très bonne idée ! J'ai acheté d'autres ingrédients typiquement japonais à la boutique tout à l'heure, on pourrait se faire un bento et aller le manger sur la berge.

-Ca me semble bien! Et moi je vais préparer un sandwich avec de la viande, comme les américains aiment ! Il fait super beau en plus.

-Haha, chacun cuisine une spécialité pour l'autre alors ? Oui, mais j'ai vu des nuages arriver en revenant de la ville, ici le temps est assez capricieux, il pourrait se mettre à pleuvoir à tout moment

-Aux fourneaux, et vite alors !

Nous nous atelons à la cuisine encore une fois, voilà un point sur lequel on s'entend bien en tout cas. Je prends donc des tranches de pain que je superpose en y plaçant des tranches de charcuteries, des cornichons, de la sauce et autres ingrédients que je trouvais en fouillant dans les placards, tout en regardant Nathan déchirer le tamagoyaki devant mon rire moqueur. Après plusieurs éjections de sauce et dépiotage de pain de mie, la cuisine est dans un chaos pas possible, mais notre panier repas, lui, est resplendissant. Nous nettoyons tout ça en quatrième vitesse, pressé de sortir et partons enfin de la maison.

Après à peine 10 minutes de marche, nous arrivons dans un semblant de forêt, se finissant par une petite rivière coulant sereinement le long des arbres. L'ombre des arbres vient ajouter une touche tamisée à la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers les feuilles, créant une ambiance parfaite pour un pique nique, différente de tout ce que j'ai pu voir au Japon. La forêt en elle même, verdoyante et pleine de vie contraste avec les forêts proches de Tokyo, qui paraissent plus... Mystiques avec une ambiance presque lugubre. Nous nous arrêtons au milieu d'un bosquet, assez proche de la rivière pour pouvoir l'entendre se ruer vers la mer. Nous nous donnons nos plats, je prends mon bento et lui donne son sandwich. J'ouvre la boîte et pouffe de rire devant la quantité de riz presque démesurée et les saucisses coupées en poulpes, comme pour les enfants. Cela dit, je me régale, et Nathan semble lui aussi apprécier son casse croûte, malgré que sa bouche soit trop petite pour les quatre étages que je lui avait concocté. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, remarquant que quelques nuages venaient réduire la luminosité.

-C'est très bon Nathan, tu as mis de la sauce soja sucrée, pas vrai ?

-Oui, le sandwich est super bon aussi, c'est de la sauce worchester dedans ?

-Exact ! J'avais peut que le surplus d'ingrédients ait du mal à se mélanger

-Non, en bouche ça donne beaucoup plus de goût!

-Tant mieux. Au fait, tu es au lycée, c'est ça ?

-Oui, en première année, et toi ?

-Pareil pour moi. On a donc le même âge. Mais, tu ne vois pas tes amis pendant les vacances ?

-... Non, ils ont tous fait comme toi, ils sont partis à l'étranger. Et toi, ils ne te manquent pas trop ?

-Pas plus que ça...

Le pique nique se termine dans le silence. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école de toute façon, mais, le simple fait d'être avec Nathan m'a fait complètement arrêté de penser à eux... Je le vois s'allonger dans l'herbe, poussant un long soupir d'aise. Ses cheveux blonds rayonnent presque avec les rayons du soleil, comme un champ de blé, contrastant avec ses yeux bleux océans. Je l'imite pour tenter de calmer les papillons qui commencent à apparaître dans mon ventre.

Il ferme ses yeux, profitant de la douce brise. Je me couche sur le côté, ne pouvant décrocher mon regard de son visage, et je revis la même situation que dans le bus. Mon coeur bas la chamade, je sens mes joues tourner au rouge, pensant cela je pose mon regard sur les siennes, puis dérive sur ses lèvres. Fines et roses, je me demande quelle sensation j'éprouverai en les touchant...

Ni une ni deux, je n'écoute plus ma raison et me concentre sur les battements de mon coeur, je m'approche doucement de lui, en me relevant, je ne sais pas s'il s'est endormi ou pas, je me penche au dessus de son visage, créant encore plus d'ombre que les nuages qui commencent à s'amonceler. Je pose ma main à côté de son visage, et me baisse. Nos lèvres se touchent, je peux sentir que le goût sucré du sandwich que j'ai préparé est encore présent, ce qui me donne envie d'encore plus. Je tente d'approfondir le baiser en venant caresser ses lèvres après ma langue, c'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, et qu'il me fixe sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion particulière.

Mon coeur rate un battement, je me retire en un instant, et le fixe, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je lui balance des excuses avant de me mettre à courir dans la direcrtion opposée, ne cessant de me demander ce qu'il m'a prit de faire un truc pareil. Je cours le long de la rivière, haletant et le souffle court. La pluie se met à tomber brutalement.

Je m'arrête sous un arbre, prenant appuie sur un rocher alors que je me lamente sur mon sort. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! Tout se passiat très bien et j'ai tout gâché. Un coup de tonerre résonne au loin, je sursaute et glisse sur le roché mouillé, tombant dans l'eau de la rivière dont le courant était devenu plus violent à cause de la pluie. Merde, manquait plus que ça ! J'ai du mal à anger a cause de tout ce courant, je ne vois quasiment rien, et je me prends tout les rochers de la rivière sans pouvoir m'y rattraper, soit à cause de l'eau qui les rend glissant ou des bords tranchant qui me taillade les mains. Je vois alors Nathan arriver à mon niveau, paniqué en train d'appeler mon nom. Mes muscles se contractent, je suis épuisé de me débattre pour éviter de me faire emporter plus loin, mes forces me quittent, je me laisse porter à la dérive. La dernière chose que j'entends et vois sont Nathan criant "Lopmon, Terriermon !" et une lumière aveuglante provenant de sa ceinture, avant de se projeter sur les deux peluches qui semblaient changer de forme. Je perds connaissance peu après, ma tête ayant frapper contre une branche tombée à l'eau.

Je rouvre les yeux, sentant ma gorge complètement emcombrée. Je tousse bruyamment, crachant de l'eau en grande quantité, tellement que je n'aurai même pas été étonné de voir un poisson surgir. Je suis dans la chambre de Nathan, il m'a sauvé la v... bwarf.

-Eh, pourquoi tu me jette une serviette à la figure ?!

-A TON AVIS ?!

-Désolé... J'ai du te faire peur...

-ET PAS QU'UN PEU !

-Pardon... Et aussi pour... Ce que j'ai fais juste avant...

-Ca n'a plus d'importance, on est quitte.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens qu'on sauve de la noyade ?

-Ah ! Du bouche à bouche, hahaha... Donc, si on est quitte, ça n'arrivera plus, hein...?

-Cesse de marmonner.

Je relève la tête, sentant mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine, pour poser mon regard sur Nathan qui se dirigeait vers moi. Mon premier réflexe: un mouvement de recul, mais il attrape mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête et vient m'embrasser sans ménagement. Reprenant là où nous nous étions arrêté dans le bosquet, à la différence près que les rôles sont inversés, c'est son tour de forcer le passage avec sa langue. Bien que surpris au début je me laisse vite faire, me laissant envahir par la douce sensation que me procure ce baiser. Il recule son visage, et nous passons un petit moment à nous regarder dans les yeux, devinant ce que l'autre aurait dit.

-Je ne sais pas pour ton baiser dans le bosquet, mais moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi au moment même où je t'ai vu, allongé dans le parc...

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je te le dis...

-Arrête de rougir, c'est pareil pour moi... Quand je te dévisageais dans le bus, c'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose comme ça.

-Takeshi... Mais avant toute chose, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir...

-A propos de tes "peluches" ?

-Tu nous a vu...?

-Juste avant de perdre conscience.

Nathan, détourna le regard et porta son pouce à sa bouche avant de le mordiller. Un signe de stress ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il stress. J'attrape sa main pour le faire arrêter, il comprend que je tente de le rassurer, et appelle alors ses peluches par leurs noms. Deux petites bouilles pointent timidement le bout de leurs nezs dans la chambre, avant de venir se poser sur le lit, flottant grâce à leurs oreilles.

-Takeshi, tu te sens mieux ?

-Tu nous a fait peur.

-Désolé... Ouah, des peluches qui parlent, c'est impressionnant. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

-Et nous, désolé de t'avoir caché ça, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un fou.

-Ne t'en fais pas Nathan, au contraire, je trouve ça cool ! Des peluches qui parlent !

-Eh, on est pas des peluches.

-Ouais, on est des Digimon !

-Terriermon, Lopmon, ne commencez pas à lui embrouiller l'esprit. Venez m'aider, on va lui préparer une bonne soupe pour qu'il se réchauffe. Repose toi en attendant.

-Merci.

Je me met à l'aise dans le lit, les jambes encore tamblantes de cet évènement. Je fais mon possible pour me calmer et sombre dans le sommeil. Je me réveille plus tard, les yeux écarquillés, en pyjama au milieu des flots déchaînés. Mes cris se mélangent avec le vacarme du tonnerre et des vagues, mes appels à l'aide résonnent dans le vide, ma bouche se fait submerger d'eau. Je me réveille en sursaut, toussant comme si je venais de me noyer à nouveau, des sueurs froides coulant le long de ma tempe, éjectat Lopmon qui dormait apparmment sur mon torse.

-Ah, pardon, Lopmon !

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as juste fait un cauchemar, mon pauvre.

-Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

-Oui, juste un cauchemar...

-Tiens, voilà ta soupe.

-Merci Nathan.

J'attrape le plateau et le place sur mes cuisses, commençant à prendre des grandes gorgées, me réchauffant tout de suite au contact du liquide brûlant. Nathan demande aux "Digimon" d'aller rapporter la vaisselle dans la cuisine, il profite de leur absence pour venir se glisser sous les draps avec moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je te tiens chaud ?

-Oui, c'est super agréable !

-Takeshi... Mon père rentre demain...

-Oh... Il va falloir que je parte, alors ?

-Non ! Que tu restes ne pose pas de problème.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Il est au courant, pour Terriermon et Lopmon ?

-Non, mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de très ouvert, je ne tiens pas à lui en parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire...

-Donc, il va falloir qu'on se cache, nous aussi, à partir de demain ?

-Désolé...

-Ne t'excuse pas, c'est juste dommage, ça vient de commencer. Mais on aura bien des moments tranquilles.

-Oui. Tu dois être épuisé, non ? Et si on essayait de dormir ?

-D'accord. Dans tes bras, aucune chance que je fasse des cauchemars.

-Bonne nuit, Takeshi.

Je m'endors à nouveau, la chaleur de Nathan m'empêchant de ressombrer dans un mauvais rêve. Au contraire, la vision d'un champ de blé magnifique ponctua mon sommeil. Le lendemain matin, Nathan me fait couler un bain. Je combat la vision de l'eau qui était presque devenue effrayante et me relaxe autant que possible. Après ça, je retourne dans le salon, mangeant le plat que Nathan m'avait préparé. Il est partit tôt ce matin, pour aller chercher son père à l'aéroport, et voilà que je stress...

-Takeshi ? Tu as l'air pensif.

-Ah, Terriermon... Bah, je me demandais quel genre de personne est le père de Nathan.

-...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Franchement, ce n'est pas une bonne personne.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, il est toujours en colère, il crit à la moindre contrariété, depuis que la mère de Nathan a disparue, il est devenu presque fou.

-Lopmon !

-Sa mère a... Disparue ?

-Ah, t'as la langue trop pendue !

-Mince... Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, Takeshi... Nathan te racontera un jour, mais c'est un souvenir très difficile pour lui, alors ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plait.

-Promis.

Je termine mon plat rapidement, pour avoir le temps de faire un tour sur l'ordinateur, juste quelques petits mails avec mes parents, et nous entendons la porte s'ouvrir. Je me précipite en haut de l'escalier, hors de la vue des deux garçons pour les écouter, suivi de près par les deux Digimon.

-Ja vais monter ta valise, papa.

-NATHAN! Stop speaking japanese! I already told you that. (Nathan, arrête de parler japonais ! Je te l'ai déjé dit)

-Sorry...

-Why japanese, so suddenly anyway ? (Et puis, pourquoi tu parles en japonais d'un coup ?)

-Well, I told you about this friend of mine who has nowhere to go ? He is japanese, that's why. (Eh bien je t'ai dit pour mon ami qui n'avait nul part où aller ? Il est japonais, c'est pour ça.)

-Why didn't you tell me sooner ? (Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant ?)

-How ? You where in Spain. (Comment ? Tu étais en Espagne.)

-Okay, but don't you guys be a burden to me. (Okay, mais ne soyez pas chiant.)

-Yes dad...

Je déglutis en entendant la scène, serrant le poing. Comment il parle à Nathan ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son fils! Et je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être américain. Je décide de descendre me présenter, tandis que Nathan part ranger la valise de son père à l'autre bout du couloir. J'arrive devant cette silhouette imposante. Un visage sévère, des sourcils froncés qui semblent bloqués comme ça, des cheveux bruns coupé au carré. Ce type n'inspire pas confiance du tout, tout le contraire de Nathan.

-Hello sir. My name is Takeshi, I'm sorry to bother you at home. (Bonjour monsieur. Je m'appelle Takeshi, désolé de vous déranger chez vous.)

-Hi. (Salut)

-Takeshi ! Tu peux monter ?

-Euh, oui.

Je reviens à mes esprits grâce à la voix de Nathan. Ce type m'a mis hors de moi, je m'incline par réflexe, et rejoins celui que j'aime à l'étage.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes trop longtemps avec lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça.

-D'accord...

Un silence lourd s'installe dans la pièce, je reste un moment assis sur le lit en compagnie de Nathan, quand il attrape Terriermon et Lopmon dans ses bras.

-Viens Takeshi, j'y ait pensé toute la nuit, et il est temps que je sois honnête envers moi-même et ma famille.

-Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, Nathan attrape ma main etla serre dans la sienne avant de m'emporter, descendant l'escalier pour rejoindre son père dans le salon. Nous nous arrêtons devant lui, entre le canapé et la télé qu'il regardait.

-Hey, what the hell ? I was watching that. (Eh, quest-ce que tu fous ? Je regardais ça)

-Dad, I've got things to tell you. (papa, j'ai des choses à te dire) Et je te les dirai dans la langues qui me plait.

-Eh bien vas-y.

Je regarde Nathan prendre une grande respiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire exactement ? Le voir avec tant de courage allumer une lueur dans ses yeux me fait tomber encore plus profondément amoureux de lui, il reprend ma main et la serre un peu plus fort, tellement que je peux sentir son poul s'emballer alors qu'il débite tout ce qu'il a à dire, laissant tomber ses Digimon sur le sol qui n'ont pas d'autre choix que de bouger pour se rattraper au vol.

-Ces peluches... Que maman m'a offerte, elles vivent. Elles peuvent bouger, et elle le savait. Elles sont sortis d'un oeuf qui est sortit lui-même de l'ordinateur...

-Ca n'a aucun se...

-Laisse moi finir ! Tu n'as pas le choix que d'y croire, tu les vois bouger là, comme moi. Et il a une dernière chose... Je suis tombé amoureux de Takeshi. Alors que c'est un garçon. Si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que je pense qu'il faut que je sois honnête envers toi.

-...

Le silence m'a semblé durer une éternité. Je pouvais presque distinguer une veine grossir sur le front du père de Nathan, alors que ses dents grinçaient. son visage oscillait entre colère, tristesse et dégoût, alors que celui de Nathan, au départ plein d'espoir commence à devenir impassible et résigné. Pour ma part, je ne sais que penser. Je ne pense pas avoir ma place dans cet échange, mais si Nathan veut que je sois là, alors je resterai à ses côtés. Pensant cela, je serre sa main, qui se resserre sur la mienne.

-Dis quelque chose, papa...

-Non. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je n'ai pas de fils.

-Quoi ?! Mais... Papa !

-STOP. Va faire tes valises, quand je reviens je veux que tu ais quitté cette maison, toi et ce foutu japonais... Pff.. Ils n'apportent que des problèmes.

-... Très bien.

-Nathan...?

Son père se leva d'un bond, et sortit en claquant la porte tellement fort que j'étais étonné que le carreau n'ait pas éclaté. Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Nathan, mais son regard n'était pas triste. Au contraire, il semblait soulagé, et résolu. Mais ce regard fut trahit par sa main qui serre la mienne beaucoup trop fort. Il sèche alors ses larmes dans sa manche, je tente de parler pour le réconforter, mais je ne trouve pas les mots, que dire à un fils qui vient de se faire rejeter par sa seule famille ? Alors que je trouve enfin des mots qui pourraient l'aider, Nathan se retourne vers moi, pose un regard aussi larmoyant que ceux de ses Digimon tournés vers lui, et m'adresse un sourire tellement maladroit que les larmes viennent couler sur mes joues également. Je n'en peux plus. Je le ramène dans sa chambre. Lopmon et Terriermon tente de le réconforter alors qu'il s'écroule sur le tapis de sa chambre. Je ferme la porte derrière nous, et viens le prendre dans mes bras. Il faut plus que des mots dans ces moments là. Je l'enlace et tente de lui communiquer toute ma chaleur, je desserre légèrement notre étreinte et viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui semble le surprendre, rompant le silence.

-Takeshi ?

-Nathan... Je... Je ne sais pas ce dont tu as besoin là, maintenant, pour aller mieux, mais je... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. S'il le faut, nous rentrerons tous les deux au Japon, mais tu ne peux pas vivre avec un type pareil.

-Merci, Takeshi... Il va juste me falloir un peu de temps. Pour l'instant, il faut partir d'ici. Va remplir ce sac avec les restes, et tout ce que tu trouveras dans le frigo, tu veux bien ?

-Oui.

Je prends le sac à dos et retourne dans le salon/cuisine pour y ranger tout ce que je trouve de bon, nourritures, boissons, sucreries... Je prends dans le frigo un bento et un sandwich que j'avais préparé ce matin et remarque un petit bar à alcool, rempli de bouteilles qui semblent être de qualités, appartenant sûrement à son père. Je n'écoute que ma rage en repensant à ce qu'il lui a dit et vide toutes les bouteilles dans l'évier. Libéré d'un petit poids, je me dirige vers l'escalier quand j'entends Nathan et ses Digimon crier. Je me précipite dans la chambre, une lueur aveuglante provenant de l'ordinateur vient envahir la pièce. Je vais tout de suite vers Nathan, le prenant dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'en sais rien ! J'allais l'éteindre et... Il a dû surchauffer, d'un coup il y a eu un bruit sourd, puis ça !

J'observe la pièce, et apperçois une autre lumière provenant de la petite console accrochée à la ceinture de Nathan, je tends ma main pour le saisir, quelque peu impressioné par cette tempête de lumière. Nathan me regarde, nous hochons la tête, comprenant que ce "digivice" a un rapport avec ce qui se passe dans l'ordinateur. Il prend ma main tenant la machine, puis attrape ses Digimon dans l'autre bras. Nous dirigeons le Digivice vers l'écran, la lumière s'apaise, perdant son agressivité, devenant presque chaleureuse. Je pose mon regard sur Nathan, une petite sphère de lumière sort du Digivice pour pénétrer dans sa poitrine, soudain sa peau semble se briser, laissant place à un quadrillage de fils verts comme pour les modèles graphiques sur les pc. Le même phénomène m'arrive alors que je regarde bouche bée mon petit copain se faire aspirer dand l'ordinateur. Je perds connaissance à ce moment là.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, gémissant légèrement à cause d'un mal de crâne horrible. Un gigantesque ciel bleu s'étend devant moi, ne me redresse rapidement et jette un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Le ciel surplombe une vaste plaine verdoyante où les brins d'herbes et les fleurs plient sous le vent venant rafraichir une température estivale. Je me mets debout, constatant que Nathan est les Digimon ont atterris non loin de moi. Je cours les rejoindre, criant leurs noms.

-Terriermon, Lopmon, Nathan ! Eh, réveillez-vous !

-Hn... Takeshi ?

-Ouille ouille ouille, ma tête...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Terriermon...

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, Lopmon...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous deux, pourquoi vous prenez un ton si grave ?

-Nathan, Takeshi... Bienvenu dans notre monde !

Le choc est moindre, mais quand même. Donc, ici, c'est le monde des Digimon ? En même temps, on a été aspiré dans un ordinateur... Mais ce monde parait tellement réel, il ressemble au nôtre, mais... Moins peuplé...

-Donc, ici, c'est chez vous ?

-Oui, le Digital World !

-Ou, Digimonde, pour faire court.

-Ouah... Donc, on est dans l'ordinateur ?

-Hum... C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, l'ordinateur n'est qu'une passerelle.

-Et, vous connaissez cet endroit ?

-Eh bien... Non...

-En fait, comme nous sommes nés dans le monde réel, nous ne conaissons rien de ce monde...

-Comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'est bien le Digimonde alors ?

-... Je ne sais pas pour toi, Terriermon, mais moi, je ressens une profonde nostalgie.

-Oui, moi aussi... Et puis, l'instinct. Je suis persuadé que c'est de ce monde que nous venons.

-Bon, si vous le dites. Essayons de trouver des gens, d'accord ? Ou...Des Digimon.

-Tiens ? Je viens de recevoir une goutte d'eau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Nathan, le ciel est aussi bleu que tes yeux.

-Haha, c'est quoi cette comparaison, mais je te jure !

-Ah moi aussi !

-Ah, c'est vrai ! La pluie commence à tomber !

-Tu vois !

-Mais il n'y a aucun nuage dans le ciel !

-Ca prouve bien que ce n'est pas le monde réel !

Cette phrase enregistrée, une énorme bourrasque survient, la pluie se met à tomber de plus belle, nous pressant pour trouver un abri. Nous nous mettons donc à courir, et, par chance nous tombons sur une grotte au pied d'une montagne.

"Blazing Fire!" Terriermon allume un feu de camp avec les brindilles que nous avons trouvées dans la grotte. Nous nous rassemblons autour, profitant de la chaleur quasi réel qu'il dégage. Je sors alors une boîte de conserve du sac à dos, la coinçant dans les braises pour faire cuire les haricots blancs à la tomate que j'avais pris chez Nathan.

-Mangeons, ensuite on pensera à que faire lorsque la pluie aura cessé.

-Bonne idée.

Je regarde à l'extérieur, le ciel rayonne toujours d'un bleu éclatant, mais la pluie tombe bruyamment, tandis que le vent fait plier les quelques arbres de la plaine. Je distingue alors quelque chose de rouge tomber d'un arbre, ma curiosité l'emporte, je sors dans la tempête pour me diriger vers l'arbre en question, je ramasse ce qui me semble être une pomme et cours me réfugier dans la grotte. Je la sors devant les autres, et constate qu'il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une pomme. Au contraire, c'est une petite bestiole toute ronde, portant une fourrure marron et blanche, qui semble être son visage, à en juger par la corne trônant au dessus de ses yeux.

-WAH !

-Takeshi, qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené ?!

-Mais, j'ai cru que c'était une pomme !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de pomme !

-Et il parle !

-Tu n'es pas étonné que Terriermon et Lopmon parle, mais une petite boule de poile avec une corne, si ?!

-Maintenantque tu le dis...

-Vous... Vous êtes des gentils Digimon, pas vrai ?

-Terriermon et moi, oui. Eux deux, ce sont des humains !

-Des... Humains... ? Tu veux dire, ceux qui viennent du monde réel ?

-C'est ça, oui.

-Ouah ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois ! Enchanté, je suis Tsunomon.

-Moi, c'est Takeshi.

-Et moi Nathan.

-Hum... vous êtes des gentils, hein ?

-Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Aidez moi, s'il vous plait.

-Ah, tu as des problèmes ?

-Oui... En fait, j'ai été chassé de ma tribu.

-Chassé ?!

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... Les digimons vivent pour la plupart entre eux, et souvent des tribus de la même epsèce. Pour ma part, je fais parti du groupe des Gabumon. Notre village se trouve au nord, sur la montagne. Cependant, il y a environ une semaine, notre chef est partit au sommet de la montagne pour accueillir la lumière de Kurumon dans le but de faire digivolver les Tsunomon du village en Gabumon. Par contre, une fois de retour, rien ne s'était produit, et la météo a commencer à devenir instable. Notre chef, Weregarurumon détient maintenant le pouvoir de forcer la digivolution des Digimon de son espèce... Je n'ai pas voulu m'y soumettre, donc, tout le village s'est retourné contre moi.

-Je vois...

-Pauvre Tsunomon... Pourquoi ton chef voudrait-il vous forcer à digivolver ?

-Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, digivolver ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus, Takeshi...

-Terriermon et Lopmon n'ont jamais digivolvé ?

-Hum... Ah, si, une fois... Quand ils sont sortis de l'oeuf, je crois, ils ne ressemblaient pas à ça.

-Oui, avant nous étions Kokomon et Gummymon pour ma part.

-En fait, c'est une sorte d'évolution, qui survient quand on en a besoin, ou avec l'âge. Les Digimon évoluent mais retournent ensuite à leur stade précédent lorsqu'ils n'ont plus besoin de garder leur forme plus forte, c'est ce qu'on appelle la Digivolution.

-Il a dû se passer quelque chose durant la cérémonie du recueil de la lumière. Mais comme je ne peux plus rentrer dans le village, impossible d'atteindre le sommet...

-C'est décidé, nous allons t'aider, Tsunomon !

-Takeshi ?

-On va l'aider, hein ? Après tout, on ne va pas le laisser...

-Mais... On vient à peine de débarquer dans ce monde, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de se mêler d'affaires qui ne nous regardent pas ?

-Vu comme ça... Mais... C'est Tsunomon qui nous demande de l'aider, on ne se mêle pas d'affaires, on rend service.

-Tu as raison. De toute façon, quoi que tu décides, je te suis, Takeshi.

-Merci, Nathan.

-Merci à vous !

-Ah, tiens... Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

-La nuit est tombée.

-D'un seul coup ?!

-Je vous l'avais dit, le temps est déréglé dans cette zone.

-En effet...

-Bah, puisque c'est la nuit, dormons ! Et demain, en route pour le village de Tsunomon.

Tout le monde semble enchanté à l'idée d'aider ce Tsunomon. Après avoir mangé, nous nous allongeons dans la grotte, Nathan et moi partageons un sac de couchage qu'il avait paqueté, et les Digimon se collent à nous pour se tenir chaud. Je sens Nathan greloter, j'en profite pour le prendre dans mes bras, sentant ses frissons se faire moins intense, je comprends que mon geste a l'effet escompté. J'en profite pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui sussurrer à l'oreille que je l'aime, obtenant pour réponse une étreinte plus forte et un nouveau baiser. Nous nous endormons dans cette position.

Le lendemain, ou du moins, quand le soleil se lève, nous nous réveillons sans mal après une bonne nuit et commençons l'expédition. Après quelques minutes seulement de marche à longer la montagne, et guidé par Tsunomon, nous arrivons devant une imposante porte en bois.

-... Comment allons nous entrer ?

-J'ai un plan.

-Nathan ?

-Ecoutez...

Le plan de Nathan parrait bon. Tout le monde semble d'accord. Tsunomon saute dans mon sac pour se cacher, tandis que Terriermon et Lopmon se posent sur nos épaules. Une fois à proximité de la porte, deux Garurumon se dressent devant nous.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas des Digimon, n'essayez pas de nous duper.

-Ne vous en faites pas.

-Nous sommes en fait des envoyés de la lumière.

-Des... Quoi ?

-Des envoyés de la lumière. Notre chef Kurumon nous envois au sommet de la montagne pour vérifier que la cérémonie s'est déroulée sans encombre.

-Hum...

-Il en va de la sécurité de votre village.

-Eh bien... C'est vrai que la météo est étrange depuis quelques temps, nous vous autorisons à passer, envoyés de la lumière.

-Merci.

-Que Kurumon vous guide jusqu'au sommet.

Nous entrons dans la montagne, la route se divise, une pente mène au sommet, et un sentier mène au village, se trouvant au pied de la montagne. Nous évitons le village, et nous dirigeons directement vers le sommet. le chemin étant désert, je laisse sortir Tsunomon.

-Bravo Nathan, ton plan était génial.

-Merci, même si je pensais pas qu'ils tomberaient vraiment dans le panneau.

-J'espère quand même qu'ils ne se doutent de rien...

-Non, ces deux là sont des idiots. Déjà au stade de Gabumon, ils étaient de véritables cancres.

-Haha.

La route se passe heureusement sans encombre. Une fois le sommet presque atteint, nous constatons quelque chose d'étrange, le point culminant n'est pas un pic, mais une grande grotte. Le plafond brisé laisse filtrer la lumière à l'intérieur de la cavité où nous nous engouffrons, jusqu'à ce que...

-Tiens tiens, Tsunomon.

-Weregarurumon ?!

-Je suis ton chef, un peu de respect. Même si tu as été bannis, nomme moi en tant que tel. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es venu affronter ton destin et devenir un Gabumon ?

-Grrr...

-Vous ! Pourquoi faites vous ça à Tsunomon ?!

-Takeshi...

-En plus tu ramènes des compagnons, et des humains qui plus est. Quel affront. Mais je vais te répondre, l'insecte. Si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'il faut que nous, Digimon, devenions plus fort. Pour pouvoir nous battre contre vous autres, humains.

-Vous voulez attaquer notre monde ?!

-Te fous pas de moi ! Ce sont vous, qui avez attaqué notre monde paisible en premier !

-Chef... qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-A l'époque tu n'étais qu'un oeuf... Tu ne pex pas savoir. Mais, trève de bavardages. Vous deux, débarrassez vous de ces vermines.

-Oui, chef Weregarurumon.

Les deux gardes jusqu'à maintenant tapient dans l'ombre de Weregarurumon s'avancent vers nous. Ils dégagent une aura de danger, mais pas autant que celle de leuf chef... Ses yeux... Ils étaient si rouges... comme submergés par la haine... Nathan me sort de mes pensées, interposant son bras entre les Digimon et moi, me faisant comprendre que je dois reculer.

-Occupe toi de Tsunomon et de Lopmon. Je me charge d'eux... Il y a un truc avec ce coffre au fond de la grotte, Weregarurumon n'arrêtait pas d'y jeter des coups d'oeil.

-Compris, je m'en occupe.

-Fais attention, Takeshi.

-Vous aussi, Nathan, Terriermon.

-Oui ! Nathan, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai montré cette nuit ?

-Oui ! Allons-y, Card Slash, Digivolution, Plug-in S !

-Terriermon... Digivolve toi...

Nathan m'étonne, il sort une carte de sa poche, et après l'avoir faites glisser dans son Digivice, Terriermon réagit, devenant aussi lumineux que la lumière qui nous avait envoyé dans ce monde et qui entourait maintenant Nathan. La peau de Terriermon se détache de son corps, laissant apparaître le quadrillage formant ses muscles. Ce dernier change de forme, et Terriermon se métamorphose du tout au tout. C'est ça alors, la Digivolution ? J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard, Nathan est tellement classe... Je secoue ma tête pour remettre mes idées en place et fonce vers le coffre, laissant Nathan à son combat.

-Gargomon !

-Card Slash, Super-vitesse ! Plug-in W! Takeshi, je te laisse le coffre !

-Oui, pardon !

Gargomon fonce sur ses adversaires alors que j'arrive au niveau du coffre que je tente d'ouvrir, mais une énorme chaîne cadenacée le tient fermement clos.

-Lopmon !

-Oui, Blazer Ice !

L'attaque de Lopmon gêle le cadenas comme prévu. Au même moment, Gargomon triomphe de son premier adversaire. Je brise le cadenas sans difficulté, le coffre se laisse ouvrir. il en émane une forte lumière couleur or, dont s'émane une puissance indescriptible, que je qualifierai presque de divine. La lumière se rassemble en une sphère que je recueil dans le creux de mes mains, c'est alors qu'une décharge électrique vient se propager dans mon corps. Je lâche la sphère sous le choc.

-Non, Takeshi, seuls les Digimon peuvent toucher cette lumière.

-Tu aurais pû le dire avant, Tsunomon !

Gargomon met K.O. le deuxième Garurumon. Weregarurumon entre alors en scène, et fait face à Gargomon, les deux se battent à force égale. La lumière devant moi se fait plus douce, et un Digimon apparaît alors.

-C'est lui ! C'est Kurumon !

-Vraiment ?

-Uuuuhhh Shining Digivolution !

Kurumon prononce ces mots, et deux sphères de lumière aparaissent, elles viennent se poser devant moi, laissant tomber sur le sol un Digivice et une carte. Je comprends tout de suite ce que cela signifie, c'est à mon tour d'imiter Nathan.

-Card Slash ! Digivolution, Plug-in S !

-Lopmon, Digivolve toi... Turuiemon !

Lopmon digivolve de la même manière que Terriermon lors du début du combat. Son apparence change, il devient un grand lapin violet, plus svelte, et parait plus rapide. Il se lance à la rescousse de Gargomon, qui lancent en même temps une attaque combinée.

-Gauntlet Claw !

-Gatling Arms !

Gargomon fait tirer les mitrailletes de ses bras en rafales sur Weregarurumon, qui esquive les balles autant qu'il le peut, Turuiemon pase à droite et à gauche des rafales de balles pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au chef du village et lui assenner un coup avec ses poings d'acier. Weregarurumon tombe à la renverse.

-Regardez ! sur son dos, il y a un truc bizarre.

-C'est... Un rouage ?

-Ce n'est pas normal, aucun Weregarurumon n'a ça sur son dos... il faut lui enlever !

-Très bien, on recommence !

-Gauntlet Claw !

-Gatling Arms !

Nous réutilisons la même technique, Weregarurumon ne se fait pas avoir deux fois de suite et esquive l'attaque de Turuiemon, il ripose en tournant sur lui même pour lui envoyer un coup de pied violent qui l'envoie percuter contre le mur de la grotte. Une lumière l'entoure, le choc le fait retourner au stade de Lopmon. Weregarurumon se précipite ensuite sur Gargomon trop occupé par l'état de son compagnon.

-Kaiser Nail !

Une violent coup de griffe vient frapper de plein fouet Gargomon qui se fait éjecter aux côtés de son ami, revenant lui aussi au stade de Terriermon. Je cours vers Nathan qui se retrouve face à ce monstre, et m'interpose pour le protéger du prochain coup. Je me prends un coup de griffe sur le visage, faisant gicler du sang sur le sol.

-AAAHHH

-Takeshi !

-Maintenant c'est ton tour !

-Non... Nathan !

Weregarurumon lève sa patte en direction de Nathan. La griffure sur ma joue me fait perdre beaucoup de sang, la douleur me paralyse, je ne peux que regarder en espérant que mes jambes répondent à mes ordres et se mettent bouger, quand soudain.

-Double Typhoon !

Terriermon et Lopmon, au fond de la grotte se mettent à faire tournoyer leurs oreilles au même niveau, créant une mini tornade qui s'amplife à vue d'oeil. Ils l'éjectent en direction de Weregarurumon, j'arrive à rassembler mes forces pour courir et sortir Nathan de la trajectoire de la tornade qui vient percuter de plein fouet le chef. Il s'élève dans les airs à cause du choc, puis vient percuter le plafond de la grotte. le rouage noir semble se briser, la tornade est tellement puissante qu'elle brise la roche sur laquelle Weregarurumon venait de s'écraser, l'éjectant de la montagne. Nous courons à l'extérieur de la grotte, constatant qu'il retombe dans le village. Nous nous dépêchons de le rejoindre.

Une fois là-bas, tous les villageois se rassemblent pour aider leur chef complètement sonné. Après avoir tout expliqué, quelques minutes d'attente et un énorme pansement sur ma joue, il reprend conscience.

-Ah... Qu'est-ce que ?

-Chef !

-Tsunomon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien ?

-Hum.. Aïe ma tête... si... je me rappelle... Ahhh Pardon, pardon Tsunomon ! Ettout ceux à ton stade, je les ai forcé à digivolver...

-Chef... L'important c'est que vous alliez mieux. Ce n'était pas votre faute, vous étiez possédé par ce rouage bizarre.

-Merci Tsunomon... Quant à vous humains, et vous, Terriermon et Lopmon, je m'excuse aussi de vous avoir fait tant de mal...

-Ne vous en faites pas.

-On sait que ce n'était pas vous.

-En dédomagement, passez autant de temps que vous le voudrez dans notre village.

-Youpi ! Tiens ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nathan ?

-Les nuages, ils sont revenus.

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis !

-Je crois l'avoir remarqué après avoir libéré Kurumon de son coffre.

-C'était donc ça...

-Oui... Lorsque je suis monté à la montagne pour la cérémonie du recueil de la lumière, ce rouage est tombé du ciel, comme s'il sortait de nul part, et c'est ça qui m'a poussé à enfermer Kurumon pour acquérir ses pouvoirs sur la Digivolution.

-C'était donc ça...

-Oui, mais...

-Toi aussi, il y a quelque chose qui te chiffone, Takeshi ?

-Eh, vous deux, cessez de vous triturer les méninges, on va préparer un grand banquet en l'honneur des humains qui nous ont sauvés !

-OUAIIIS !

Quelque chose me chiffone encore, en effet, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Comme si une pièce du puzzle était manquante. Nathan semble ressentir la même chose. L'atmosphère se fait un peu plus lourde, mais nous décidons quand même de profiter de la fête. Les villageois nous prêtent une tente dans laquelle nous logeons facilement à quatre, mais Nathan et moi décidons de nous évader en pleine nuit pour passer un moment tranquille rien que tous les deux, à la belle étoile et à l'écart du village.

Un énorme bruit se fait alors entendre, en plein milieu de notre sommeil. Comme un bourdonnement infernal qui n'inspire que la crainte. Nous nous relevons en quatrième vitesse, pour constater qu'une flotte composée de trois hélicoptères se dresse devant nous. L'un d'eux se pose sur la plaine, une armée d'humains habillés comme des militaires de notre monde en descendent, nous menaçant avec leurs armes pointez sur nous. Nous levons les mains en l'air à leur demande.

-VOUS ! DECLINEZ VOTRE IDENTITE

-...

-...

-Plus vite que ça !

-Euh... Je suis Nathan Appleroad...

-Et moi... Hoshikawa Takeshi...

-Commandant, les deux Digimon les accompagnant sont un Terriermon et un Lopmon.

-Eh vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

-On vous a suivi en douce...

-Que faites vous dans cette zone ? Comment êtes vous entré ici ?!

-Il veut dire, dans le Digimonde ?

-Grâce à ça.

-Un Digivice ?! De type D-Power...

Un coup de feu retentit alors, venant percuter la montre de Nathan, qui lâche son appareil dans la panique. Je me précipite à son secours, constatant rassuré qu'il n'est pas blessé. L'un des soldats attrape un cylindre de fer accroché à sa ceinture et le balance dans notre direction. La sorte de grenade s'écrasa sur le sol avant de se briser, libérant une fumée de couleur rose qui se transforme en un espèce de trou noir qui commence à nous aspirer. Je m'agrippe fermement à un rocher , attrapant Lopmon. Nathan m'imite.

-N'opposez aucune résistance, ce vortex va vous ramener d'où vous venez.

-... Nathan...

-Takeshi... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans notre monde.

-Eh bien moi non plus. Je veux rester avec toi. Cramponnons nous!

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pourrait pas rester, hein ? Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes ici?!

-Nous sommes le commité exceptionnel de Digidéfense... Votre présence ici pose des problèmes, notre but étant de capturer et d'analyser les Digimon, vous nous gênez.

-Les capturer ? La Digidéfense ? Vous ne les défendez pas du tout alors!

-C'est la Terre que nous protégeons. D'êtres tels que les Digimon.

-Ah, capitaine Nora ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ?

-Et d'abord, les Digimon sont des êtres gentils ! Ils sont comme nous, ils savent faire la différence entre le bien et le mal !

-... Cet enfant...

-Capitaine Nora ?! Vous... vous pleurez ?!

-... nathan... NATHAN !

-Capitaine écartez vous, nous allons tirer des balles électrochoques pour les faire lâcher prise. Feu !

-Nora ?... Maman ? !

-Quoi, Nathan, cette dame est ta mère ?

Je comprends l'ampleur de la situation. Les coups de feu commencent à nous atteindre, je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et lâche le rocher. Je me positionne en bouclier devant Nathan, prenant une balle électrifiée dans le torse, une décharge m'envahit. Je crie sous la douleur, et demande à Lopmon de créer un mur de glace devant le vortex grâce à sa technique. Il s'exécute, l'aspiration est stoppée pendant un petit moment, Nathan lâche à son tour le rocher, et vient tout de suite me rejoindre.

-Idiot, ce n'est pas moi que tu dois allez rejoindre, c'est elle, non ?

-Ce... Cessez le feu... S'il vous plait, commandant.

-N'interferrez pas avec la mission ! Feu !

Je me redresse difficilement, et utilise une carte de vitesse pour demander à Lopmon d'utiliser le Petit Twister, il désarme alors les militaires, quand leurs armes arrivent à notre niveau, je pousse Nathan vers eux, et brise la glace d'un coup de pied, les armes sont aspirées dans le vortex, rendant l'armée innofenssive. Je cours avec Nathan, Lopmon accroché à mon épaule, mais il se retourne. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse, et me pousse vers le vortex, j'écarquille les yeux alors que Lopmon et moi tombons en arrière.

-Nathan...

-Excuse moi Takeshi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont nous faire, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Reviens me chercher un jour, d'accord ? Je t'attendrais... Je t'aime.

-NATHAN ! Je... Je reviendrai ! Promis ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

-Card Slash !

Ma vision se brouille, je rassemble mes dernières forces pour serrer Lopmon dans mes bras. C'est au moment d'entrer dans le vortex que je perds connaissance. Nathan... Je reviendrai te chercher...

Et alors que mon esprit vagabondais, j'étais loin de me douter que cette attente durerait 3 ans...

Prologue: Fin.


End file.
